The present invention relates to a godet for guiding and advancing a yarn, and particularly for guiding and advancing synthetic filament yarns.
DE 37 01 077 A1 discloses a godet of the described type wherein the godet jacket is connected to a rotor of an electric motor and driven by same. For regulating the rotational speed of the godet, the electric motor is controlled by a frequency inverter. In this connection, it must be ensured that the preselected operating speeds remain constant on the godet and that they are reproducible.
As can be noted from "Textilpraxis International", 1992, pages 37-38, the frequency inverter is accommodated in a control cabinet separated from the godet and connected via cables to the electric motor of the godet. The consequence thereof are long, inverter-fed motor lines, which require increased protection. Furthermore, it is necessary to guide the rotational speed signals of the godet unit over long distances through the machine, which brings along an increased susceptibility to breakdown.
It is therefore the object of the invention to further develop the known godet such as to minimize cabling requirements and susceptibility to breakdown. A further object of the invention is to realize a frequency inverter that is adapted to the surroundings of the godet.